


冬日的悸动和小狗尾巴和新年快乐

by regimental_command6511



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regimental_command6511/pseuds/regimental_command6511
Summary: 新年快乐<3谢谢一路以来还陪伴我的大宝贝们我知道我各种坑各种懒癌各种没内涵(在未來的日子會更努力向上雖然再過不久可能因為原因需要閉關陣子好 先不提了那有點令人難過(吸鼻所以是不是要來勾搭我了(不是哈哈好啦大過年的廢話特別多总之新的一年还请多多指教了還有欢迎勾搭啊啊<3会好好把各种坑给填完Dthanks 4 watching<3





	冬日的悸动和小狗尾巴和新年快乐

·新年贺文  
·制服play  
·献给所有还陪伴我的大宝贝们及同我深爱谦斑的各位

.勿上升

 

只是一点点的别扭。  
和一点点的不坦率。  
最后是一点点的脸红心跳。  
我就是不会承认，  
只要我在这个世界上还留有一丝吐息，  
我就绝对不会承认，  
所以你不要有多期待了，  
就算你那么可爱帅气，  
爱撒娇又任性，  
一得不到你想要的回应就会继续撒娇、打滚，  
肉嘟嘟的嘴唇和特别带感的小泪痣，  
就尽管它们都在诱惑我好了，  
我就是不会承认，  
我，  
金有谦，  
今年21岁了，已经是可以自由控制纪律拥有自我思想的成年人了，  
只是，  
就是没有办法控制不去喜欢你。

可恶，  
我绝对不会承认。

我不喜欢你，  
所以，  
不要给我太得意忘形，  
我只是很爱你而已，  
这不一样，  
好吗。

.......

「斑斑呀～」

在等人儿洗澡的时候金有谦把斑斑这个离宿舍仅有3分钟路程的「猫咪园」逛了个遍，严格来说他在考自己。他在考自己有没有在来到这里的第52次里记住这里所有的摆设位置，还有斑斑喜欢把衣服怎样排列整齐放好、杯子蛋糕和拿铁与布丁的习性又是如何等等……。

很好，今天的一切依然都正常运作中。而金有谦这次给自己打的分数是——97分，原因是他忘记把自己的小裤裤带来假意和斑斑的混在一起好让斑斑这个小可爱能够在某一天不小心穿出门。

「有谦呐～」

该死，光是这软糯糯的特有腔调听得金有谦小老弟本人都要出来say hi了。

「我找不到你上次落在这里的睡衣，怎么办？」

斑斑一边觉得不好意思一边回过头继续往衣柜的地方翻翻找找，他背对着金有谦往更下层的柜子翻过去，翘着小小的屁股，白雾色丝绸下的铜体若隐若现，斑斑方才换上的ck三角裤裤此刻藏身在他的睡衣里对于金有谦来说完全就是近在眼前远在天边。

等回过神来斑斑已经变成面对自己一脸抱歉的说着对不起。

不过金有谦怎么会在意这个蠢问题呢？  
他恨不得今天晚上就是裸体抱着斑斑入睡，况且他平常就很少在穿衣服睡觉这种东西，那次买的睡衣不过是为了迎合斑斑的性(。)癖罢了……咳咳，不是，是为了凑运费，凑运费。

「没关系啦！我去洗澡很快就出来，斑米你慢找，找不到也没关系的。」

大不了你来当我的衣服给我穿上就好。

没……什么都没有……金有谦想东想西的坏习惯还是改不掉，趁着斑斑决意不放弃的时候他红着那张小白脸儿冲进浴室吸完里面蒸气里饱含的所有斑斑之后才转开花洒任凭水流冲刷洗漱。

 

一番折腾？过后不知道为何金有谦这趟澡洗得还算有点久，等到他出来以后他看见卧房的灯已经开小黄夜灯一副准备要睡觉了的样子。  
搞得他有点失望，不对，是很失望。  
他以为剩下来的大好时间可以通通拿来和他的小爱人斑斑滚床单……早知道就不要洗那么久了……不要一看到斑斑的牙刷和自己的牙刷头靠在一起就那么激动……。

「斑斑？」但他还是不想死下这条小小心，所以金有谦小声地呼喊着，不想太过大声吵醒到他但这个举动的确就是要把人给吵起来，「你睡了吗？」

无人回应。  
倒是金有谦撇见暗黄色灯光渲染的墙壁上隐约有那么一块黑影就在刚刚蠢蠢地欲动着。

「斑斑？……！」

等到金有谦本人直接走进卧房，看见斑斑穿的一副像从cwt走回来的JKcoser时候他整个人都傻住了，就那样呆呆地伫在原地一动也不动，他敢打赌他现在的嘴巴大到可以吞下他的右手拳头。

「哦…」成功把百褶裙「喀」地扣在腰际边儿，这才发现到门口站着人的斑斑一点也不惊讶，反倒是回过头继续调整内里外翻的水手服衣领，「你洗好啦？」

金·完全没有办法接受现在讯息量·有谦，还是一脸懵逼的张着大嘴巴呼吸大量新鲜空气。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么样？」整装完毕的斑斑开开心心地大笑，其中一部分是他早料到金有谦会傻爆眼只是没想到效果这么够，「没有找到你的睡衣，但你看，我翻到这个～」

然后丝毫不避讳的一边咯咯笑还不忘记要先看自己短到膝上的百褶裙，如果金先生没有看错的话……里头的胖次好像也不是刚才的ck了，取而代之的是同样三角型状两边系有小蝴蝶结的纯白内裤。

原来现在角色扮演不只外在，连「里面」都呵护的如此周到。

「你说我们怎么会有这个？哈哈哈哈哈哈！还有附赠内裤欸！！！」

怎么也要去相信斑斑不是故意要这样色诱自己的金有谦还是不忍遮住双眼去看现在斑斑比起前几秒又是一个大动作直接用两只手把裙子的边边角角撩起来将白色小三角裤晒在眼前。

不是没看过裸体只是现在这个视觉冲击金有谦真的玩不起啊……水手服上衣、短到都快看见胖次的百褶裙、可以不要提最后那个女用内裤了真的……斑斑啊………我现在就吃了你你信还是不信？

「呃…这个嘛……你、你怎么问我……」

斑斑甚是有趣的看着金有谦小朋友视线恍惚尴尬地不晓得要把眼球放那个位置好，同时脸又在一瞬间变得烧红，这在斑斑心里莫名激起继续捉弄下去的火花，于是他把金有谦叫了过来再来是一阵上下颠倒等到底下的人意识到事情的严重性时，斑斑已经匍匐在他的胸膛上。

用他那即时卸下浓妆仍然勾人无数的眉眼煽动金有谦燥热的内心，和小老弟儿。

没有辜负斑斑的期望，在他们交换一个深长绵延的甜吻之后斑斑便感觉到有那么一根粗长的硬物抵在他的屁股中间，然后滑过他的股沟刺起他的裙子顶成了一个小帐篷——也是在这个时候金有谦才发现斑斑已经用光速的速度将他的裤子给扒了！！！

「哈啊…哈…斑斑…」

还没从方才缠绵的深吻中得到足够的氧气，大口喘息的金有谦红着脸抚上斑斑的侧颜、揉上他的发丝、吻上他的眼角，他要好好的看着他面前的爱人，然后连同等会儿爱人因自己而兴奋高潮的表情……也要一并收藏在内心。

「哈哈……你果然喜欢这种的……真是……啊！」

变态两个字还没来得及说出口，一道蛮横的吻就把斑斑吻的七上八下。

「还不是因为是你。」

说道金有谦伸出手，像条调皮的小蛇钻进斑斑的水手服上衣里，捏住两颗微微硬起的乳粒就是要逼得斑斑惊呼失声。

他是扳回这一城了，他想。很快地，斑斑原先穿着的水手服已经消失不知何处，留下来的是红得快透出血来的乳头伫立在胸前，金有谦一时调皮还不管斑斑抗议就用牙齿咬上去，硬是真给人儿咬受伤来，后者眨巴着眼角的生理泪水往金有谦头上不轻不重巴了下去。然后低头看着自己活像命案现场的胸口，心想这金有谦晚上没吃饱是不是?

「....斑斑好可爱....  」成功解放癡汉模式的金有谦迳自吻着刚才的命案现场，舔着乳晕周围慢慢冒出的血滴，手也在斑斑屁股那儿上下其手一刻也没閒着。  
"痛死了喂......我以为你要道歉........啊!!"突然间金有谦"唰"地扯下斑斑小白三角裤，直接把硬挺灼热的男根柢在斑斑最私密的部位处，深怕金有谦会就这样一点润滑也没有就捅进去，斑斑手忙脚乱地挣脱开金有谦爬到床头柜，才刚拿到水性润滑乳脚踝便被身后慾望昏头的男人一把握住向后扯，这举动让斑斑更慌了，他之前已经有过一次不润滑插入的惨痛经验，相信他，没人想试第二次。  
"喂喂喂......谦呐..这里啊...."斑斑被金有谦翻过来分开双腿，此刻的斑斑腿被压成了M字型，眼下金有谦的阴茎在穴口处上下磨蹭，斑斑着急地伸出手要给他润滑，"谦呐.......这里......"他使命晃悠着手臂不料金有谦蹭着蹭就是理都不理自己，斑斑真是快被急疯了。  
自保还比较快，他扭开盖子胡乱挤出一大坨润滑，因为姿势的关系甚么动作都不好使他甚至连准确位置都看不见，于是他又胡乱地避开金有谦性器找个大概位置伸进自己穴里敷衍了事。而金有谦刚好也差不多到了极限，他扶着斑斑的腰先给他定住后便将整根没入斑斑窄小的甬道，由于刚才那阵敷衍斑斑被金有谦不同凡人的巨根搞的是两眼一黑，他仰着头张着嘴才发现甚至痛地叫不出声。  
百褶裙因为地吸引力而被掀开来，他们的姿势交合着，金有谦没有马上开干，他从高俯视着他现在两眼泛泪的可爱恋人，想着自己怎么就这么喜欢他呢?他拨开裙子的下襬让斑斑微微翘起的性器能呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，说好听是这么着，但充其数他也就是想这样看着罢了，他想要好好看遍他恋人的每一吋肌肤、每一张表情、每一次吐息。  
"呜........会痛啊......."他听见他的爱人小呢喃。  
他先是心疼地舔去斑斑脸上落下的泪珠，等到人儿的呼吸渐缓他便摸着人儿的大腿侧在他体内缓缓开耘，一开始是细细摩擦，再来是加快速度的驰骋，到最后是蛮横的冲撞，把斑斑整个人的呻吟都撞得破碎零散，每每想说些什么最后吐出来的却都变成令人脸红心跳的单音。

「啊...嗯......谦..谦慢点...求你了..」斑斑吃力地吐出字句，他一只手握在金有谦撑在自己两旁的手臂，另一只手撑在床上，他被金有谦顶弄的一晃一晃，还未被汗滴浸湿的浏海一下下打在脸上。他知道金有谦和自己都快到了，他仰着头把腿紧紧夹在金有谦的腰侧随他一同晃动，床嘎吱嘎吱地作响，虽然现在不是担心这个的时候可斑斑真开始担心金有谦的腰力会把他家床搞烂。

「斑米.....要到了我能射里面吗？」金有谦整个人压在斑斑身上，而后者的腿以不可思议地筋骨压得很低，同时也让金有谦的男根进入更深，经过时间的摧残斑斑早就说不出话来，况且他也差不多要高潮了，于是他点点头就让金有谦猛地加速抖动胯下射在了斑斑身体里，逼得斑斑痉挛着尖叫出声。金有谦把性器拔出来没多久白浊的精液也从斑斑一张一合的穴口流出来滴在深蓝色的床单形成了一小摊水渍。

——

趁斑斑在洗澡的时候金有谦把方才欢爱时丢在地上的水手服跟裙子捡起来。他想起来了，这是好几年前他生日的时候斑斑在网上自己买来的情趣用衣，可是那阵子刚好有活动行程所以穿了互相撸几把草草就脱了下来、睡了。现在想想时间过得真的很快，距离他俩两情相悦也五年以上有，就如同在各种采访节目杂志说的那样：他们已经是灵魂伴侣的存在。谁少了谁都不对味，甚至就连那个少生脾气的孩子都爆了独占慾说是要不做爱豆的话就把自己带去泰国住。

天啊，这怎么想是求婚吗？还是互订终生？？？

「？有谦啊？该你了。」从浴室里走出来的斑斑把毛巾披在头上，擦到半干的发尾还在慢慢滴水，他无力的双腿和腰撑不太久，但他看着越来越不对劲的恋人还是忍不住在倒下床前嘴一句，「你干嘛笑的活像癡汉。」然后他看到他手里的那套衣服。

「天啊，认真的吗？」斑斑翻了个白眼，心里默默感叹他先前居然都不知道金有谦对制服诱惑这四个字的执着。

他不知道的事还有，金有谦对他，斑斑这个人的执着。  
他永远不会知道这个在南扬州长大的大男孩有多爱他。  
不过那又如何呢？

「最爱你的人还是我，因为你是有谦。」

反正会在一起一辈子。

新的一年还请多指教了。

 

Fin❤️

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐<3  
> 谢谢一路以来还陪伴我的大宝贝们  
> 我知道我各种坑各种懒癌各种没内涵(  
> 在未來的日子會更努力向上雖然再過不久可能因為原因需要閉關陣子  
> 好 先不提了那有點令人難過(吸鼻  
> 所以是不是要來勾搭我了(不是  
> 哈哈好啦大過年的廢話特別多
> 
> 总之新的一年还请多多指教了還有欢迎勾搭啊啊<3  
> 会好好把各种坑给填完D
> 
> thanks 4 watching<3


End file.
